deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction Monthly News: April 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... World News * N. Korea might be getting an early start on their April Fools, that's how it works right, the China and the other Asian countries in that area are twelve hours ahead of us, right? Well, either way, the Supreme Leader of Best Korea on March 31st as North Korea declares China an enemy and threatens a "nuclear storm" against them. Yes, N. Korea has just threatened to nuke their only ally. This comes right after the Supreme Leader warns the population to ready themselves for another mass famine due to the massive sanctions placed on them a few months back by China themselves at the UN. This starvation can lead to more deaths than the one that occurred in the 90s, the country warns its citizens to brave the storm. Big words for a man whose bathing in his addiction to Swiss Cheese and western movies. * In the month of March, several more terrorist attacks struck the world as extremists attacked with ferocity in order to kill as many civilians as possible. In countries such as Turkey and Belgium being on the icing on the collective crap cake that has been building in the past few months. My thoughts go out to the victims of the families in these confusing times. Still, its all the more reason we should work to slowly moving towards the destruction of ISIS who is one of the main groups behind these attacks. In other words, Mother Russia's forces are looking to take out the terrorists as they liberate more of the Syrian country alongside government forces and recently re-captured the ancient site of Palmyra. * Brazil is going through an upheaval due to the hatred of the President, corruption and constant increasing taxes which have been to cripple the average Brazilian. The President in particular is attracting alot of the hate due to her policies, trying to prevent corruption cases from opening and taking of bribes. To add insult to injury the 2016 Olympic Games tickets are bombing. Who would've thought the corrupt, disgusting and trash ridden water, unprepared stadiums, the chances of getting mugged, and so on would've ruined the ticket sales. * Panama Papers, I'll likely starting updating this as the days pass by, but yesterday the biggest leak in history of mankind has been released all on corruption. It's 11 million documents long, 2.6 terabytes big and details how Panamanian shell company data reveals "how a global industry led by major banks, legal firms, and asset management companies secretly manages the estates of politicians, FIFA officials, fraudsters and drug smugglers, celebrities and professional athletes." In the past 12 months, around 400 journalists from more than 100 media organizations in over 80 countries have taken part in researching the documents. I'm more impressed that these people all were quiet the entire time. The papers detail how people and companies are dodging trillions in tax dollars among other things. Pop Culture News *Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice has come out and has gotten mixed reception for the most part. I'm just pissed at the idea that Superman is likely going to get his asskicked by Batman during the movie. Also, the movie was first shown in Mexico City, so take that Trump! You can build a big ass wall, but they'll still be filming and showing off the movies in different countries first! Also, its likely trying to set up the Justice League movie as soon as possible I would guess. Chances are I'm wrong because Doomsday is in that film and likely beat Superman half to death and led to some healing coma. * The Walking Dead ends its S6 finale with what is probably the most disappointing ending that is so soul sucking that I'm just pissed it exists. Alright, so basically the entire episode and second half has been building up this one moment in the series for it to just drop the ball and end abruptly. Leaving the episode without any sort of satisfaction and basically says, "Wait till Fall to figure out who died." *There has been leaked news of upcoming first person Daredevil game coming within either 2016 or 2017, since sources are conflicting. The rumors point to Activision being the developer of the game, so expect Daredevil to appear in the next Call Of Duty. There's also some rumor about it trying to include VR technology, which would be sweet. I mean like imagine how awesome that would be to see Hell's Kitchen and stop crime? Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/xp7cHXb.jpg Wika News A fellow lover of the Empire has achieved the status of admin, Wassboss. Our beloved Englishman has been installed as a new admin after the assassination of Waffles, I mean his moments of inactivity. The funny thing is, Wass is the token minority on the admin team now. He's the only white guy in team of two Asians, two Mexicans and all Americans. We should all point and laugh at him. Skully's Joke Corner As a special celebration of comedy this month of April, I have decided to add a new addition to the monthly news blog. This is my joke corner where I will tell some dank jokes from now on. *Why does Kylo Ren have no friends? **Because his whole life he's Ben Solo *What is Mr. T's favorite month? **April, fools! Birthdays Is it your birthday? Then tell us so we can post in on this dank blog and get people to spam your page. *Leo turns 23 on April 31st *Battles will be turning 20 on April 11th, which means she is older than most of the admin team. Battle Of The Month As the month begins, we have the chance to look upon the battle releases of March and begin to examine the greatness of those battles. Last month's winner was Easy Company vs. Long Range Desert Group in a battle of legendary Allied forces with Easy Company winning. That was a great battle between EA vs. the world. Users will get up to 4 nominations this month. *Farkas vs. Fenrir by EA *Batman Beyond vs. Miller's Batman by Elgb *Vaas Montenegro vs. Joker by Cfp and Skully *TBA Category:Blog posts